Week of June 8 2008 GNN Posts
=Sunday June 08, 2008= KIOTA II: Assassination Attempt Author: Pesiro Nonobi "On the remote Republic world of Kiota II, the Absolute Cormorant today barely escaped an assassination attempt by rebel forces. In response, the Kiot Police force has locked down the capital city. Only merchant traffic with police clearance is allowed to land in the spaceport. All non-natives will have to undergo a security screening if found on the planet. The restrictions are reported to continue until the rebels are neutralized and order restored to the planet." MON CALAMARI: Hospitalization scheduled Author: Meena Tills Mon Calamari Security released a press release today stating that as soon as the Armistice is confirmed, Prime Minister Meena Tills will be entering the hospital for corrective heart surgery. "He cannot afford a third heart attack," his doctors said in a prepared statement, "and we are relieved that he has at last consented to surgery. He should be recuperated enough to participate in peace negotiations in two weeks time." =Monday June 09, 2008= Tareb and Sorosuub Author: Pesiro Nonobi In economic news, SoroSuub made a hefty buy out of the entire Tareb Services Corporation and ventured into the personal conveniences market. The amount paid for the small, but quickly rising corporation, was not made public, but it is said to be in the hundreds of thousands of credits. Unlike most mergers, SoroSuub announced Tareb Services Corporation would keep its name and simply become a subdivision of the company. No staff was cut, in fact, more accountants and laborers were hired to better facilitate the new subdivisions transfer and expected increased output. RIENNA: Property Seized Author: Grachazza A Wookiee, the lower half of his face covered by a breath mask, appears on the screen. On the bottom of the scren is the government seal of Rienna, with the caption 'Representative Grachazza'. "Citizens of the Republic," As he speaks, subtitles scroll across the bottom of the screen in Basic, "As you know, Rienna is critical in the supply of food to Coruscant and Republic worlds beyond. However, there are those among the landowners of Coruscant who have become absent, without cause, neglecting their duties as caretakers of this world, and letting their facilities fall into disrepair." "Chief among these is the former Representative of Rienna, Ellis Creed. Today, I have taken steps to bring these properties back into their full production state, restoring significant areas of Rienna to what they should be. Planetary production has increased 12 percent, and the first shipments of food from the newly restored farmlands are reaching Coruscant as we speak." The Wookiee nods once, and the screen fades to black. Holomessage Author: Braken Shiremore From the cockpit of the Starless night, the arcona addresses the holocamera "To my fellow galactic beings from the core to the rim, I wished make a few statements. First I would like to say there has been rumors floating about that Windward Shipping Company is still run by Aldog and therefore ties the organization to criminal activity. I wish to set the record straight once more. I am CEO and President of Windward, the stocks in windward have exclusively my name on it and all transactions for the past months as well. This company has grown tremendously in the past couple weeks and our cargo fleet is thriving. I wish to also extend open negiotations with all beings in the core and rim to contact me (@mail/Page me) for any needs you may need in terms of shipping contracts or employment and to assure you that I have made efforts to have escorts in pirated parts of the galaxy. Your cargo will get to it's destination, I guarantee it" The arcona pauses and then continues "As appointed speaker for Ardak and my fellow arconians, I wish to let the galaxy know that we have been making various contracting deals to build up the planet and soon we hope to have Ardak as one of your planetary stops in the near future, I will make futher annoucements in the future once the construction projects are finished. I think though you all will enjoy our planet and the exportation we offer." "Lastly I would like to send a personal goodwill note to Sullust and I am glad to see the President returned home safe. To president Pesiro I have this message. You ship is safe, I have spent some of my funds to fix the damage that it has taken and on a more important note your decapitated crewman as been sealed in a coffin and I wish to meet you soon to return his remains and your ship to you..Contact me at frequency Windward56778 so we can set a meeting time." Bacta Prices Author: Pesiro Nonobi Economists report that bacta prices have stabilized with the full output of the Coalition of Thyferra Plantations. It is expected that prices will remain the same so long as the possibility of major conflict continues throughout the galaxy. Kiot Heir Kidnapped Author: Pesiro Nonobi Today, the Absolute Cormorant spoke to GNN about the recent disturbence on his planet. "Last evening, the insurgency attacked elements of the Kiot City Police in open combat. The Police fought bravely, but were overcome by off-world elements supporting the insurgents. Too long has Sullust interfered with Ndega affairs and we have PROOF of the President's financial support of the insurgents to take over our planet for himself." The White Ndega adjust his position on his opulent throne and continues speaking. "Unfortunately, during the attack, the heir to the throne, Bianti Cormor, was wounded by the rebel leader, Quintio. He is now hidden away as the insurgency attempts to leverage his life for me to give Pesiro Nonobi my rightful throne. Due to the attack, restrictions on Kiota II will continue in earnest and will not end until the heir is returned and the insurgency stops their insidious demands." The newscaster returns. "Seems Sullust is interfering with the affiars of the Republic. How will the Senate respond?" =Tuesday June 10, 2008= Criminal Overlord Wants More Author: Aldog Message from His Exalted Nefariousness Lord Aldog: My Republican Friends on Coruscant, Corellia and anywhere else that promotes health, goodness and all things goodie-goodie, I have issued an invitation, through my fine young apprentice Ker'Sotas, to Senators and Chancellors of the Republic to contact me to discuss business and possible corruption methods, but none have presented themselves before me. Aldogow, I'm quite certain that you're very busy kissing babies and shaking hands with the great unwashed, but I assure you my offer of business is genuine. Now, I know that some people view such dealing with me as evidence of corruption and, while I and the people I hang out with view these sort of dealings as honorable and appropriate, some certain lightsaber wielding do-gooders might not agree with this outlook. So, I will offer my personal guarantee that no mention of your name will be made public so your image of untouchability will be maintained. I look forward to hearing from you all. Thanks and have a nice day! SIENAR: Borders Reopened Author: Wilhuff Tarkin In the wake of the recent announcement of an armistice with the Black Empire, Sienar's borders are now reopened to trade. The President has offered his apologies for any inconvenience the lockdown has caused. Call for Nicholas Dreyson Author: Aldog His Wonderfulness and Esteemed Great Guy Lord Aldog hereby issues an invitation to one Nicholas Drayson to appear before His Coolness for a business proposition. Failure to appear before him on Kessel before the end of the 7th day of this posting will result in an immediate bounty placed on Mr. Drayson's head. That is all. =Wednesday June 11, 2008= ARDAK: News Author: Braken Shiremore Broadcast along the Arconian information network and tapped into by GNN. The Arconian Speaker Braken Shiremore addresses his people "Yesterday, we finished up negiotiatons with President Pesiro of Sullust and there was an agreement where the coalition will be sending medical engineers and biomedical staff to design and build a state of the art medical facility within Ardak planetary capital. We please to inform you that these are just a few of the many economic improvements I am implementing across ardak. Thank you for your time..." The Broadcast fade to black and then two reporters are seen sitting in the GNN studio continuing their broadcast.. =Saturday June 14, 2008= BYSS: Palpatine Reported Missing! Author: Heinrich Vegetius BYSS: Iselnik Castle. Reports are coming in from Storm Imperator Heinrich Vegetius that Imperator Palpatine of BYSS has gone missing. He claims that a pirate attack is suspcted. While he has declared information on his last known whereabouts are classified, that a security team is being dispatched to investigate. Also, Storm Imperator Vegetius will be temporarily assuming Palpatine's duties. He then announced that a 500,000 credit bounty is being offered for information that leads to the recovery of Palpatine, and that all production of White Ceramic has been halted due to sabotage. :Full coverage - 2008-06-14 GNN Palpatine Missing Stirring Oratory Author:Meena Tills Today, Meena Tills made a speech to the Mon Calamari Assembly, having been temporarily released from the hospital after workup, before surgery, scheduled for later in the week. Highlights of the speech -- a moving panegyric to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, calling him the Savior of the Republic, and demanding that the Command Council make the highest possible priority of finding and rescuing him. A stirring defense of the Republic as the only way to bring peace, order and justice to the Galaxy. An equally stirring defense of the need for negotiations with the Imperium -- 'not to condone what is done, but to prevent useless bloodshed. Artillery and other new technologies have made war too bloody, too vicious for any civilized being to prefer it to peace, if peace can be achieved with honor.' A chilling description of the profits, and horrors of the slave trade, the spice trade, and other illegal deeds that swell the coffers of warmongers. By the end of the speech, the Mon Calamari assembly, even the Quarren sector, gave the Prime Minister a standing ovation, and voted an increase in defense spending to guarantee that no matter what happened, Mon Calamari would continue to be a beacon of Republican virtue. CORUSCANT: Command Council Proxy Author: Wilhuff Tarkin From the office of WILHUFF TARKIN: Until the Supreme Justice is returned, Heinrich Vegetius will be assuming his seat on the Command Council, by order of the Chairman. Chairman Tarkin has indicated that if anyone objects to this arrangement, he may feel free to bring the matter before the Supreme Court. Category:Jun 08 GNN Posts